Slender: The Sixteen Pages
by sighttoseewasme
Summary: The characters from Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and The Hunger Games find themselves trapped in Slender Man's forest. Can they get out, or will Slender Man get to them first? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is pretty random. My friends and I thought it up at a sleepover at about two in the morning when we were on a major sugar high. It is based on the game Slender the Eight Pages, only in this there are sixteen. It has characters from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and The Hunger Games, plus a crap load of OCs because I need people to kill. So just be aware that there will be a lot of characters in this story. It is also AU, and these characters are just normal high schoolers. Helping me write this is the amazing, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe. **

** We will try to update at least once a week, but no guarantees.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own THG, HP, PJO, or Slender the Eight Pages. I just own the OCs.**

** Percy Jackson's POV**

I had never been to Port Nicene before. Some of my friends had, and they told me how beautiful it is, but I'd never seen it. But that's where Professor Lupin was getting married, and my whole group of friends was going because Professor Lupin was the only teacher that was actually kind of cool. You wouldn't see me at Professor Umbridge's wedding, who'd never get married anyway, because no one wants to be married to a toad, or at Professor Snow's wedding, who is a teacher who probably drinks blood, or at Professor Cavendash's wedding, who's so much like a witch she actually has a wart on her nose. But Professor Lupin was cool. Plus, Haymitch Abernathy, the total drunk professor and Effie Trinket, his "arch nemesis" were both going to be there, and it's always worth it to see those two get into a fight.

My friend Grover Underwood's van shuddered as it drove. No offense to him, but this car was a hunk of junk. I was jealous of the people in Thalia Grace's car, which was a bright red convertible that her dad let her use. That girl is incredibly lucky to have that kind of father. Mine just lends me boats.

We had a pretty nice convoy going on. Thalia was in the front, because that was the car with all the people that had been to Port Nicene, Grover next, Cato Sterous after her, Ron Weasley, behind him, and bringing up the rear was Janey West. My whole group of friends took up five cars.

This trip was going to be fun. It was not only Professor Lupin's wedding that we could look forward to, but it was also spring break right now. We were staying the whole week in Port Nicene, but it was supposed to have a lot of great things to do. As long as there was a beach, I'm in. I'm a born swimmer, which got me my affectionate nickname from my girlfriend, Annabeth: Seaweed Brain.

I glanced out the window and saw the sign I'd been waiting for. Welcome to Port Nicene, Maine.

"It is very pretty," Annabeth, who was sitting next to me, said. I looked out and I suppose it was. It had a lot of trees, evergreen trees, and this town was right on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. You could see it with every twist of the road.

Coming up on our left was the hotel that we would stay in for the week. It was a pretty nice looking hotel, which was more than I could have asked for. I was just hoping it wasn't invested with roaches. But, Thalia picked it out, and I guess Thalia knows this town better than anyone else, except Rachel.

We pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car. Thalia and the Rachels tumbled out of the red convertible. I say Rachels because there were two of them. Rachel Dare and Rachel Black. Both with red hair and fair skin, but Rachel Dare had green eyes and Rachel Black had blue, and Rachel Dare was taller. I'd known Rachel Black forever, and it was hard to adjust when we all first met Rachel Dare when we were almost 14. We finally started calling Rachel Dare Rachel Elizabeth, as that was her middle name, and Rachel Black stayed Rachel.

The other three cars caught up, and everyone else got out. Thalia smiled and said, "It's time to get our rooms."

We all followed her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own THG, HP, PJO, or Slender: The Eight Pages.**

** Rachel Black's POV**

I hadn't been to Port Nicene in years. It seemed that nothing had changed though. The Polto Hotel (the one we were staying in), the trees, even the picnic benches were in the same place and looked exactly as it did that night. The night I left.

I used to live here. Until I was six. I remember everything about that town. It's branded on my brain. It all is, the houses, the businesses, the forests.

"Rachel," Kathy Davis said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You were right. It is a pretty town."

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Have you been here since your sister…well your sister, erh-" she started.

"You can say murdered, Kathy, I know you want to," I said wearily.

"Well, yeah. Have you?"

"No."

"Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't want to come back either. Too many bad memories, I suppose."

I nodded and she went away. I didn't really agree with her, actually. I was six when I left this place, and I remember the town quite clearly, but that seems to be the only thing I remember. I don't remember our house, or my bedroom, or even my sister. Those things I just don't recall, no matter how hard I try.

Thalia came up to me. "You're my roommate."

"Awesome," I said.

"And we're on the top floor."

"I thought you were afraid of heights."

"Well, as long as I'm not staring out of the window, I'll be okay."

"Okay."

We walked to the elevator, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger went in after us.

"You guys on the top floor, too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," I said. Ginny pressed the button.

"Some people aren't, because we had to get about twelve hundred rooms because there's so many of us," Thalia said.

"What room are you guys in?" Hermione asked.

"922," Thalia answered.

"We're in 924," Ginny said.

"Great, we'll be close by," I said.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Though you won't see Hermione. She has to study."

"Hermione!" Thalia and I said together.

"We still have school after this week is over, you know," Hermione said. I just shook my head. The elevator door opened we exited. We hunted for our rooms. They were all the way at the hallway. Odds were on one side and evens were on the other, so it turned out our rooms were adjacent to each other. The rooms were pretty good size, and they were cheap too, so I'd like to see how big the expensive rooms were. When we got into the room, my phone vibrated.

Kathy: Hi!

Rachel: Hey.

Kathy: I rented out the dance floor in this hotel for tonight.

Rachel: You did?! How much did you spend?

Kathy: Don't worry about that. Just show up tonight at sevenish.

Rachel: Ok…

Kathy: Cya then!

Rachel: Cya.

"Kathy rented out the dance floor," I said to Thalia.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah. She says we should be there at about seven."

"How many thousands of dollars did that cost?"

"I don't know. She told me not to worry about it and I'm not going to worry about it."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, what do you want to do until seven?"

"I don't know. We could roam the town. I haven't been here for a long time."

"Yeah, same here. All right, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. If you didn't already guess, I'm really bored right now.**

** Disclaimer: Well, you already know.**

** Hermione Granger's POV**

It was seven, and Ginny was dragging me down to the hotel dance floor. I tried to argue with her that I needed to get my homework done, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So now I'd resolved to just sulking after her. It didn't faze her though, for she kept walking.

We reached the lobby and I realized I had no idea where we were going. I hoped she did. My worries were calmed when she took a left turn down a hallway and stopped in front of a set of French doors. I could see in them and I saw most of our friends. I went in after Ginny and plopped myself down at a table unhappily.

"You're not even going to talk to anyone?" Ginny asked.

"No," I said.

She just rolled her eyes at me and left, no doubt to go off and find her boyfriend, Harry. I continued to sit alone, until my boyfriend Ron came up.

"Let me guess, you wanted to study," he said.

"Of course," I said.

"Hermione, it's spring break. You have the whole rest of the week to study. Socialize."

He looked at me and his cute expression almost made me cave. Almost. I decided to compromise.

"I'll socialize, but I'm staying right here at this table. If anyone comes to talk to me, I will talk back," I said.

"Does that even really count as socialization?" he asked.

"It does," I said with finality.

"All right," he said. He didn't get up.

"Aren't you going to socialize? You were so desperate to get me to," I said.

"Well, I figure I can sit here and socialize with you," he said.

I smiled. "All right, if you wish."

We sat talking for a while. We were laughing pretty hard at stupid joke he'd just told when Kathy and her boyfriend David came up to us.

"Hey, if anyone wonders where we are, tell them that we've gone to the forest," Kathy said.

"Which part of the forest?" I asked. "If you hadn't already noticed, this town pretty much is a forest."

"We're going to the Slender Man forest," David said, like it was a big secret.

"Slender Man has a forest here?" Ron asked.

"Well," Kathy said. "There have been a good number of disappearances in that forest."

"I see," I said.

"Oh, please, that's not the whole story," David said.

"It isn't?" Ron asked.

"No," David said. "About twelve years back, a group of nine people when in, and they had a video camera to record what they saw. They wanted to figure out why there were so many disappearances. They aren't heard of for two days. Finally, one, just of them comes out screaming something about a tall, skinny man."

"She was later admitted into a mental hospital, David," Kathy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that what she said wasn't true," David said. Kathy smiled and shook her head.

"So, Mr. Thrill Seeker talked me into going to see the forest," she said. "He doesn't seem to think he'll go missing in it."

"No, I don't," David said.

"You make no sense. You researched the stories about this forest religiously, but then you act like there is no reason you shouldn't go see this forest where a bunch of people had disappeared."

"That's why you like me."

Kathy shook her head again.

"See you guys around," Kathy said.

"See you," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I got my first reviews! Thank you Hayley Granger and RyuNoRainbow, you're awesome! And hadesismyfatherihaveascythe, you're welcome. Here's chapter four.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, though I wish I did.**

** Katniss Everdeen's POV**

The party, of sorts, went on for hours. The funny thing was that I never actually saw the person who had arranged this all after about half an hour in. I'd seen her and David talking to Hermione and Ron, and that was the last I'd seen or heard of her. And David. It was definitely odd. I had talked to Peeta, my boyfriend, about it, but he said I shouldn't worry about it. And I didn't. Until Janey West, her best friend, came up to me when Peeta was going to get drinks.

"Hey, Katniss?" she said. "Have you seen Kathy?"

"No," I replied. "I figured you'd know where she went."

"I don't, she didn't tell me," she frowned. "And nobody I ask seems to know where she is."

"What's going on?" Peeta asked, handing me a drink.

"Nobody seems to know where Kathy and David went," I answered.

"Oh," Peeta said grimly.

"I'm really worried, because it's nearly midnight," Janey said.

"They were talking to Ron and Hermione the last time I saw them," I said. "Maybe those two know where they went."

We approached the table where they were sitting, laughing and having a pretty good time.

"Hey, guys," Peeta said.

"Hey," Hermione and Ron said together.

"Do you guys know where Kathy and David went," Janey asked.

"Yeah they said they were going to the "Slender Man Forest"," Ron said.

"Are they not back yet?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No," Janey said. "When did they tell you they were going?"

"Hours ago," Hermione said.

"Should someone go looking for them?" I asked. "It's after midnight."

"I suppose. But shouldn't we go in a group? It is the "Slender Man Forest", after all," Ron said, and then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Well, we should get a group, because I don't really want to go into a forest this time of night by myself," Janey said.

"Well, I'll go," I volunteered.

"So will I," Peeta said. Hermione and Ron said they'd come as well.

"We should tell someone where we're going," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," Janey said. She walked over to Gale Hawthorne, who was talking to Madge Undersee, Cato Sterous, and Clove Thorne.

"We're going to the "Slender Man Forest" to find Kathy and David," she said.

"Slender Man has a forest here? I definitely want to see that," Gale said, and Cato was nodding vehemently behind him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing either," Clove said.

"Same here," Madge said.

"All right, but we have to let someone know where we're going," Janey said, and turned in the direction of Luna Lovegood, then seemed to change her mind. She walked up to the front of the room.

"Can I have your attention, everybody," she called. Her voice was quite shrill, and carried easily, so everyone fell silent almost immediately.

"We are going to the "Slender Man Forest" because Kathy and David went there and they aren't back yet. I would like to know who wants to come along to see the forest."

Almost everyone's hand went up fairly quickly, and calls of "Awesome" or "Definitely" came from around the room. After a few moments of deliberation, though, the rest of the hands went up, most likely from seeing all of the other people that would be going.

"All right," Janey continued. "Everyone wants to go. Well then, we can all go."

The room erupted in noises of excitement of being able to go see the forest.

"Well, it sounds like people really wanted to go," Peeta said to me. I nodded.

Everyone filed out of the ballroom and navigated the hallways and spilled out into the parking lot. Peeta and I headed to Cato's car, the car we'd come here in. Thalia pulled out first as her car had the only people that would actually no where this forest was, and everyone else followed them. Off we went to the Slender Man Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long delay, but with Thanksgiving and early Christmases, it's been kind of crazy lately.**

** Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this…**

** Annabeth Chase's POV  
**The forest was really creepy, to say the least. The trees had no leaves and the branches were bent strangely and looked like crooked, spindly fingers. The grass on the ground was dried up and dead, and crunched when you walked on it.

"Hasn't changed much," Rachel said when she climbed out of Thalia's car. "Still creepy."

"Yeah," I said.

"You know what the sad thing is?" Rachel said. "It looks like this all year round."

"Oh, wonderful," I said.

"I know."

Everyone congregated in front of the trees and Janey stood in front.

"Okay, everyone," she cried. "We're going to go in and get them out. We're not going to stay any longer. This forest can be explored farther in the morning. All right?"

A mutter of acceptance rose from the crowd. We were about to go in when Rachel raced to the front.

"This forest is big," she said. "We aren't going to split up, not now. It's not worth having to go all over the forest just to find a few people."

This was understood, and we headed in. The forest was just as creepy inside it as it was outside. Probably more so. I hadn't noticed I was fidgeting with my fingers until Percy grabbed my hand.

"Calm down," he said. "We're all right here. We won't be in here long, anyway."

I nodded. I was being silly. Yet there really was something I didn't like about this forest. No wonder it was called the Slender Man Forest.

"Kathy? David?" Janey called into the darkness. Sadie Kelvin joined into her calls, quickly followed by Ryan Starkey, and eventually everyone was calling. Something didn't feel right about screaming into the darkness though. I felt like we should be trying to hide ourselves, not give away where we were. But we kept calling, and the farther we went into the forest, the more unsettled I became.

"Come on, guys, this isn't funny!" Janey cried, getting upset. "Guys, come on, we need to get back."

I noticed then that everyone's cries seemed to be getting more frantic as if they realized how desperately they really wanted to be out of this forest. I definitely did, but Kathy and David refused to show themselves.

"I swear to God, when we get them back to the hotel, I'm going to slap them both!" Janey said.

"I'll help you," Clove said. Cries of agreement came up from various people in the group.

"I think we should just leave them here," Ryan said. "They can get back on their own if they won't come with us."

"We have to get them back," Janey said. "Even if they're acting like morons right now, they are our friends, and we have to make sure they get back safely."

Ryan sighed, but didn't say anything. He didn't really want to argue with his girlfriend, I suppose. So our frantic search resumed, and we called into the air again.

"Kathy!"

"David!"

"Kathy Davis!"

"Kathy Davis and David Strong! This isn't funny! Come out now! Please!"

The cries and pleas went on and on, but Kathy and David still would not show themselves. They were all about to up hope when Annabeth saw something pinned to a tree.

"Look!" she said, pointing to whatever it was. She grabbed it. It was a piece of paper. On it was etched a single word:

IT

"It?" Annabeth wondered aloud. Everyone else pondered on it and then Janey sighed.

"Oh, I get it," Janey said. "They're _trying _to scare us. They're leaving us a paper trail to scare us into thinking Slender Man is following us."

Groans and sighs of realization broke out.

"Well, it's not going to work, you two!" Janey said. "You hear me? You are not going to scare us! Okay?"

We all paused, hoping perhaps that this would make the two of them show themselves, but it didn't. They still insisted on hiding.

"Fine!" Sadie screamed, shocking most of us, because she seemed rather angry. "Fine! Have it your way. But we will find you eventually, and you're going to be sorry you messed with us. Or at least me!"

Everyone paused, shocked at how mad she had seemed, for Sadie was usually a very laid back girl. But then we carried on. Like Sadie said, we would find them, eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the terribly long delay, but there have been these chain suicides of some of my close friends and I have been really depressed lately. I even thought about abandoning this story, but I have a lot of really good ideas for this story. So I'm so sorry, but to make up for it, I'm going to update a lot more often. Or I'm going to try, at least, but if there are long gaps between my updating, please just bare with me, and know that as long as this story is on the website, I'll be continuing it. Unless I like drop off the face of the Earth or something.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Leo Valdez's POV**

It had been nearly an hour and nothing had happened. There wasn't a sign, wasn't a whisper. Only the raggedy piece of paper that Annabeth now carried.

That paper made no sense to me. Everyone assumed that Kathy and David had made it to scare us, but it looked like it had been sitting in that forest for years. It had chunks missing and it was crumpled and yellowed. I didn't know how they managed that.

In the past hour, everyone had gotten increasingly more nervous. People didn't call out as much, almost like they were in fear of being heard. Friends were grabbing onto other friends, girlfriends grabbing onto boyfriends, and vice versa. Next to me, Rachel kept flicking a lighter that she had pulled randomly out of her pocket nervously. One poor girl, Amy Steel, was sobbing into her boyfriend, Matt James', shirt, while he shuffled forward, awkwardly comforting her, though he looked as scared as she was.

I glanced at Rachel as she flicked the lighter yet again.

"Why do you have that?" I asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged. "It was my sister's. It's the only thing I have to remember her by."

I nodded and walked on.

Nobody but me seemed to notice as Janey's flashlight dimmed, just the teeniest bit. It didn't really mean anything, not yet at least. There was still a large amount of light being cast out into the forest. But, being a handyman, I could somehow tell that without batteries, that flashlight had at most two and a half hours before it stopped working entirely. At most. Who knew if it would actually last that long?

"David?" Janey asked quietly, causing a lot of people to jump. "Kathy? Please, come out. If you want to do this, let's do it some other time. We'll come back tomorrow, when it's light out. Please!"

She sounded as if she may soon join Amy in a hysterical state. I couldn't blame her. Curling up in a ball and crying for my mother seemed like a really good idea right now. Even though I couldn't do that because my mother is dead.

We kept walking, unintentionally being as quiet as possible. It was obvious that everyone was silently begging Kathy and David would show themselves so this torment would be over. No such luck. We walked for about ten minutes longer when Janey finally turned around.

"You know what?" she said. "If they're going to be stupid like this, we don't have to put up with it. They can get back by themselves. Let's go."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. We were going back.

"Does anyone actually know where, exactly, we came from?" Clove asked suddenly.

"I do," Janey said, though she sounded somewhat uncertain. God, I hoped she knew where she was going. I didn't want to be in this forest any longer than I had to.

We all followed Janey a ways when Rachel suddenly grabbed my arm. I'm not going to lie; it made me jump. Like, ten feet in the air.

"It's just me," Rachel said, though there was a hint of understanding in her voice.

"What?" I hissed, not honestly angry, just shaken up.

"Where are Amy and Matt?"

"What?" I seemed incapable of saying anything else.

"Where are Amy and Matt?"

I looked around the group. They were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, hold up!" I said to Janey.

"What?" she asked.

"Amy and Matt aren't here anymore."

Everyone looked around nervously.

"Oh, hell," Janey said. "Amy? Matt? Where did you guys go? I swear, if you think this is funny, so help me God-"

Janey was cut off by a scream. A terrifying, horrific, bloodcurdling scream. Amy suddenly shot out of a clump of trees and barreled right into Sadie.

"Amy?" Sadie asked, frightened. "What happened?"

"He-He's there, and he's just-just staring, and-_he's dead…_"

"Dead?" Sadie asked. "Dear God!"

Our whole group took off in the direction that Amy had come. We hadn't run far when we saw it. It was a terribly nauseating scene. Matt sat up against a tree, dead, with a terrified expression locked on his face. Above him was another incredibly weathered piece of paper that, at first glance, seemed only to have a sketch of a group of trees, but upon closer observation, one could see a person-or thing-sketched on. It could only be described a slender man. The Slender Man…


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I think you got it…**

**Clove Thorne's POV**

Nothing was heard except for the crunch of dead leaves under running feet and the heavy breathing of an exerted group of people. That was it. Everyone was too terrified to make any other sounds.

Finally, Janey West stopped, presumably because she figured they were a safe distance away. For some reason I didn't think the distance from the body really mattered. The whole grouped halted when she did, for it seemed she was in charge. Everyone stood gasping while they caught their breath. Or maybe they were just hyperventilating, I couldn't tell.

"All right," Janey said, shakily. "It's not far now. We'll be out of this forest for good, and we can call for help, and we'll all be okay…"

"How can you say that?" Amy snapped. "Matt is dead, and you think we'll all be okay? How can you say that?"

Janey looked at the ground. I knew she was thinking what we all were. We weren't going to be okay. Amy had just voiced what was in our minds.

"Amy, please," Janey begged, sounding desperate. "Please, just follow me."

We all followed her for lack of a better option. If she knew where we were going, we'd at least get out with our lives, if not our sanity. We walked around for a while.

"Do you honestly have any idea where you're going?" James Madigan asked after about fifteen minutes of walking.  
"Yes," Janey said. "It's not far now."

"Sure," Seamus Finnigan said, and there were several complaints of agreement.

"We're never going to get out of here," Glimmer Parthos said over-dramatically, and Amy broke down again.

"We need to stay strong if we're ever going to get out of here!" Rachel said. She flicked that lighter of hers again. "If we just give up, then, yes, we will never get out."

Amy sniffed, and seemed to regain some of her composure, and we walked on. We twisted and turned throughout the forest. Janey seemed relatively sure of where she was going.

"Yes!" she said eventually, when we reached a large cluster of trees. "Yes, it's just beyond this group of trees!"

She picked up her speed, and we did as well, but then stopped dead in our tracks when we saw what was actually beyond that group of trees. A fence.

"What?" Janey asked, confused. "No, no, I was certain…"

"Well, you were wrong," James said. "And now we have no idea where we are."

"That's the least of our problems," I said.

"She's right," Rachel said. "Matt's dead, and now we know that there's a fence around here, so we're in a semi-enclosed area. Trapped in a semi-enclosed area."

"Well, we'll just call for help," Janey said uncertainly.

"With the phones that have no service?" Rachel snapped.

Janey and a few of the others pulled out their cell phones. It looked Rachel was right. No service.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Thalia asked. "I've been sitting next to you this whole time, and the only thing you done is flick that lighter."

Rachel looked confused and a little…disconcerted. "I-I don't know. Lucky guess? I mean it is the Slender Man Forest."

Thalia nodded, but didn't look too convinced. She let it go as it was.

Amy and Glimmer both lost it now.

"We're all going to die!" Glimmer said. Marvel Smithens put his arms around her. Amy cried even harder, as she seemed to realize that no one was going to hold her, her boyfriend was dead.

"We're _not _going to die!" Janey insisted vehemently. "We're going to get out of here, perhaps find David and Kathy along the way-"

"What makes you so sure they're still alive?" Dean Thomas asked darkly.

"Well, they-I mean…" Janey trailed off.

"No, I'm serious. It'd make sense, wouldn't it?" Dean said. "That's why they won't reply. They can't."

"Oh, stop saying stuff like that!" Lavender Brown cried. She looked like she was close to tears as well. She hugged herself.

"She's right," Janey said. "We need to stay positive."

"How?" Victoria "Foxface" Evans asked. That one word was what was occupying all of our minds at that moment. How could we stay positive, with one of our friends dead, two of them missing, and no way out?


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

** Oh, and I realized that up until now, I failed to explain why it was necessary to have one of my OCs named Rachel. Well, okay it wasn't necessary, but it was because of an inside joke with hadesismyfatherihaveascythe, so please bear with the Rachelness. Okay, that didn't really explain anything at all.**

** Disclaimer: I own everything. I'm also a liar.**

**Harry Potter's POV**

I didn't mind admitting it. I was terrified. Absolutely terrified. One of my friends was dead, two of them were missing, their fates unknown, and we were trapped in this forest with some…thing. If that doesn't scare the crap out of you, then honestly, what does?

Those papers were creepy, too. What on Earth did they mean? _It _and a picture of Slender Man in the middle of a bunch of trees. Why were they there? Who made them?

There were so many questions, but none of them could be answered.

"All right," Janey said. "I say we split up."

"Split _up?!_" Lavender screeched. "You heard Rachel before. We can't split up."

"Just into two groups," Janey said. "I think our situation calls for it. At least if some of us can get back to the cars, and the rest of us can't, _someone_ will be able to call for help. What do you think, Rachel?"

Her question was casual, but it betrayed what everyone was feeling. Rachel was the real one in charge on this matter. She was the one who knew the most about this area.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "All right."

"Okay," Janey said. "Let's split up. Half of you come with me and the other half go with Rachel."

Rachel shot Janey a look that said, _Thanks a lot. _Janey just smirked at her. Rachel scowled.

People began to divide up in front of the two girls. Rachel Elizabeth, Thalia, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Piper McClean, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang lined up in front of Rachel, who looked like she felt pretty awkward. Sadie, James, Amy, Ryan, Tara Coleman, Alex Gregory, Linda Mayfield, Kayla Lorett, Joseph Blake, Ella Loring, Brett Jones, Leah Torn, Avery Splain, and Eric Rowling lined up in front of Janey. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and I joined Rachel's group. Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, Gale, and Madge went over to Janey's group. The two girls nodded at each other, and then walked off in separate directions.

Thalia pulled out a spare flashlight. We walked on for a while, and nothing happened. Ginny had slipped her hand into mine sometime, I wasn't exactly sure when. We encountered the fence three times, and let me tell you, there is nothing more discouraging than that fence. It was pretty frightening, as well.

We walked for about ten minutes when we heard a scream off in the distance. Our first instinct was to run in that direction, and we did for a while, but we gave up eventually, knowing we'd never get to whoever had screamed. We were just more lost than we were before. We continued to walk on in unsettled silence, desperately wanting to know whose scream that was.

Off in the distance, I could see the silhouette of something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What?" Thalia said. I pointed, and Thalia moved her flashlight beam in that direction. A cluster of large rocks was in front of us.

"Rocks," Jason said, though the narration was unneeded.

"Wait," Rachel said when Thalia changed the direction of the beam. Thalia changed it back.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Another page…" Rachel said, and she jogged over to the rocks. We followed. Sure enough, there was another piece of paper on the rocks. Rachel picked it up. It had an illustration of Slender Man next to a tree and written down the side was one word. Follows.

She handed it to Annabeth, who was holding the other two pages. Annabeth studied it closely.

"We better keep going," Cho said. We didn't make it two steps, though, before Piper let out a small shriek. We all turned.

"What is it?" Everyone asked simultaneously as Piper near hyperventilated. Jason put his hands on her arms.

"Pipes," he said soothingly. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, but she didn't seem to be talking to him. She seemed to be almost looking _through _him, directing her words at something beyond him. "Nothing, I just thought…I just thought I saw…something. It's nothing."

No one was convinced, but we all let it go. It didn't seem as if we would get anything more out of her.

And so it was that we walked on, and on. On for what seemed like forever. And no signs of the exit. It didn't seem as if we'd ever get out of this forest.

**Foxface's POV**

We weren't any closer to finding the cars than we were when we began. I wondered if the other group was having more luck. I really hoped they were.

Amy and Glimmer weren't doing too well. They jumped at every little rustle of the breeze. Amy even flat out screamed when she caught her foot on a tree limb. Who knows what the other group thought if they had heard it, which they most likely had.

"You really believe Slender Man actually exists, and is in this forest?" Clove asked me.

I shrugged. "Not really. But someone is definitely in here, and is messing with our heads."

"Yeah," Clove agreed. "Probably a total psychopath. In fact, definitely a total psychopath."

I nodded, and then observed something I hadn't seen before on her face. Fear. Clove wasn't scared of anything. But here she stood before me, honestly scared. That scared me even more. When the strong ones can't even stay strong, what will become of everyone?

We walked on, and I realized that we probably should've been doing something to mark where we'd been. We should have been leaving a trail somehow. Everything in this forest looked the same. In fact, we could've been walking in circles this whole time, and we never would've noticed. That just reinforced my feelings that we were totally and completely screwed. Totally and completely.

**Hey, that was my longest chapter yet. Hooray. They will probably keep getting longer, because now that they've split up, there will be two POVs every chapter, one from each group. And holy socks! That is a lot of characters. **

** If you have any ideas for the story, leave 'em in a review or PM me, because I felt like this chapter was a little slow.**


	9. Chapter 9

** On to the next chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Piper McClean's POV**

I tried to push what I'd seen out of my head, but it just kept coming back to me. I wasn't even sure I had actually really in the first place. But the image wouldn't leave me alone all the same.

It could have been anything. A tree branch, a bush. Whatever. But it still scared the hell out of me. Because it almost looked…human. Not fully human, definitely not fully human. There's no possible way that that thing was human. But it did resemble a human.

It was far too tall to be human, and its limbs were too long. It must have just been part of a tree. It must have been. Right?

I'm not so sure.

The walking was tedious. Not to mention scary beyond belief. Everyone was on edge. Everyone was terrified.

Rachel clicked her lighter again. That thing made no sense to me. Why did she even have it?

"It's her sister's," Leo said, nodding at the lighter, as if reading my mind. I must have been making my annoyance with it pretty clear. "She said it was one of the only things she had left to remember her by."

That still didn't explain why she had it with her. Why would she take something like that everywhere?

Suddenly Lavender cried out. "It's no use! We're never going to get out of here! We can't win!"

She continued the crying that she had stopped for a while. It set me on edge. I felt like the last thing that we should be doing right then was alerting attention to ourselves.

"Be quiet, Lavender," Someone snapped. I turned my head. It was Hermione. Lavender fell silent immediately. Hermione could have that affect on people. "Crying about this solves nothing."

Lavender scowled. "And I suppose you know how to get us out of this situation?"

"I know that your constant whimpering isn't helping at all," Hermione said.

"Forgive me," Lavender said sarcastically.

"Guys," Harry said quietly, "now might not be the best time-"

"I will not forgive you," Hermione said, Lavender's sarcasm wasted on her.

"Oh, no, what will I ever do now?" Lavender said, sarcasm evident in voice again. "Hermione Granger doesn't approve of what I'm doing!"

"C'mon, guys," Ron said.

Both girls ignored him, as well.

"You are _such _a piece of work, Lavender!" Hermione practically screeched.

"_I'm _a piece of work? What about yourself?" Lavender asked, her voice's volume and octave matched Hermione's perfectly.

"Believe me, I'm nowhere near as bad as you are," Hermione said.

"Stop it, you two," Harry said. "Please, now really isn't a good time-"

"Shut _up_, Harry!" Both girls cried.

"Shut up, yourselves," someone totally different yelled. The voice was Seamus', and he looked pretty pissed.

"Blimey, you two are so _annoying!_" he said. "In a situation like this, I thought you two would be able to at least _pretend _that you could get along, but I guess not. But, for the love of God, please try!"

Both girls stared at the ground. Seamus looked between each of them in disgust. Behind him, Dean tried his hardest not to crack up.

"Are we all done?" Rachel asked after a moment.

"_I'm _quite satisfied," Seamus said. The two girls nodded, still not looking up.

"Well, then let's keep-"

Rachel never finished her sentence, for at that moment, a bloodcurdling scream came from somewhere quite close to us. Footsteps could be heard and suddenly everyone from the other group was in sight.

"That way!" Janey shouted, pointing in the direction they were running. No one questioned it, they just ran. Ran until we came to the fence.

As we caught our breath, I realized that the whole of the other group was not present. A few people were missing.

"Janey?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" she said with a gasp.

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"What?" Janey looked around in shock. But it was true. Six people weren't present. Foxface, Clove, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and Amy were gone.

**Peeta Mellark's POV**

I'm not exactly sure when or where we got disconnected from the rest of the group. It just happened. I'm not sure, either, when Amy disappeared from our group of people who were left behind. We had to find her though, before that thing did.

I couldn't tell you if it was the "Slender Man" or not. It sort of looked like him…it…whatever. I only had a glimpse though. A long arm, a few spindly fingers that curled and uncurled repeatedly-whatever it was, it was definitely alive.

Amy had screamed. She had seen all of it, whatever it was. She was the only who had. The rest of us only saw parts, she got the whole picture. And now she was its next target.

We ran through the forest as quietly as we could manage, whispering every once in a while Amy's name. That was as loud as we would allow ourselves to be. We never got a reply.

Katniss snaked her hand into mine as the branches of a tree to our right rustled. There was something else there, too…something quiet. What was it?

A footfall.

"Hey," I whispered urgently. "Listen."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened. They seemed to notice nothing at first, but then Katniss turned to me with wide eyes. The other three all glanced at each other.

We proceeded ahead, following the sound of the footsteps. We hurried, hoping we'd catch up with her. It had to be Amy.

The footsteps came from somewhere in the middle of many trees, not from somewhere on the makeshift path that suggested many people had entered this forest. Just how many had exited though? We had to stray from the path if we were going to find her. We did so.

Branches scratched at our arms, but we ignored them. They meant nothing at a time like this. We ran, occasionally tripping on a tree root or large stick. Finally, the trees started to thin out. We knew that we'd be back on part of the path soon.

The footsteps grew closer, and eventually we found ourselves on the path again. We turned to follow the footsteps, but froze dead in our tracks. Behind came a laugh. Not loud, in fact very quiet. But loud enough for it to be recognizable. We all knew that laugh. It was Amy's.

Slowly, the five of us turned around to face the sound. At first, nothing was seen. Then, as I craned my neck, I saw something that had been concealed by another tree seconds before. A foot. I slowly moved to the side, and a full body was in view. Amy.

We all approached her in a daze. She lay against a tree, just as Matt had. But there was one glaring difference between how we had found the two bodies. Matt had worn a terrified expression. Amy, on the other hand, was smiling, almost maniacally, as she lay dead against the tree.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
